Water Tainted Red
by fireflygirl0701
Summary: The longing of a broken heart is never silenced except when exposed to love, tenderness and time. But it may already be too late for her. Can they mend her broken heart before she's gone?


Me: Hello everyone ^_^ welcome to one of my first stories!

Ed: *walks in* Momo, what are you writing now?

Me: A story...*shifty eyes*

Ed: Is it about me?

Me: Not this chapter or a few others but you come in....later...*cough cough*

Ed: WHAT?! THIS IS MADNESS!!! WHERE'S MY LAWYER?! GET MY AGENT ON THE PHONE!!!

Me: O_o man, what a drama king... Well, Unfortunately I don't own FMA I wish but no... But I own Ember, Jeremiah, Olivia, and Dimitri. Please enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The summer sun was hot on her face as Ember awoke with a start. Her light brown hair falling around her shoulders as she sat up, it had seemed like forever that she had been outside. Though she loved it she knew she would probably get sun burnt if she didn't head inside; reluctantly she pulled herself to her feet and started for home.

Ember walked into the house, Ed, Al and Dimitri were off in search of supplies for everyone, and Pinako, Olivia and Winry were off in Central at a scrap sale. Just leaving Jeremiah and herself at home. Her heart raced as she thought about it. _Just me and him…alone…crud…what do I do? This could give me a chance to…_ As she got lost in her thoughts Jeremiah walked in out of his workshop.

"Hey, Ember, could you fix some lunch?" He asked wiping his hands on a washcloth. Her head jerked around to see him. His goggles around his neck, his clothes and revealed skin were splattered with grease and oil. "Hello? Earth to Ember, are even listening?" She could feel her face turn about fifty shades of red.

"S-Sorry, I'm just deep in thought…" She replied her lips curving into an embarrassed smile. He sighs and roles his eyes running a somewhat clean hand through his dark red hair. Getting up she walked into the kitchen and started to prepare some sandwiches; he followed after her and sat down at the table, setting his dirty cloth and gloves on the floor. Reaching for some lemonade she pours it and brings it over to him with a plate of food.

"Thanks." He takes a bite and begins to eat. As she sat across from him her heart pounded. As he stared out the window she stared at him, she loved how his green eyes seemed to sparkle and how delicate his skin looked even though it was marked with freckles here and there. This went on for several minutes before his gaze left the outside and traveled to his watcher. "What?" She looked at something else before she answered.

"Nothing…Jeremiah…? I have something to tell you…" though she stared at her hands his gaze seemed to pierce her like a knife. "I really like you. And I…I think…no I know…I'm in love with you…" She heard him sigh.

"Okay…" His voice sounded aggravated and annoyed. _This again? I swear she never learns…I'm in love with someone else…that stupid fool…_

Her head snapped up her eyes blazing with curiosity. "What? What do you mean by "okay"?" He stood up and took his empty dishes to the sink, washed them and put them away. Then he turned to her his eyes gleaming with up most annoyance.

"I don't like you like that…"

"Why not?" her features twisted with confusion and shock, her hands squeezed so hard together her knuckles turned white.

"I can't tell you now, I'm busy. Maybe some other time…"

And with that he walked briskly out of the room and out of her sight but seconds later heard his workshop door shut loudly. She sighed, her head in her hands. _Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid! I know he's in love with Rose but…I can't help it…Please mother, tell me what to do…_

Minutes later, she stood up and walked up stairs hoping to find some sanctuary there. She flopped down on her bed thoughts of the previous event and other times playing through her head. "Why do I love him so much? Why does my heart hurt whenever I see them together…?" placing a hand over where her heart "was" she clenched the cloth; her eyes began to sting, hot pools formed and then over flowed. To avoid _him_ hearing she turns over her face in her pillow, it soon became soaked with a salty wetness and as the day droned on everyone got home. Ed was as red as his coat; everyone else was only a little sun burnt. As she laid there her breaths became slow and even, then she drifted off into a world of nightmares.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: How was that?

Ed: Holy crud! I DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP! Well, until that last part... But don't I get any lines?

Me: Yeah, the next chapter!

Ed: Good! Or I'll have to-

Me: *glaring evilly* you'll do what Edward?

Ed: Nothing at all...^_^' Please don't hurt me...

Me: Well please review and tell me how I did! Thanks everyone! And if you review it I may write something ultra shmexy about Ed or anyone you like from FMA or any other anime... ^.~ so review and you get rewarded!


End file.
